Sladin Poems
by Nightwingrules
Summary: Pairing:slade/robin sometimes onesided will give summary at the start of one will update when i can
1. You beat me

You Beat Me

**You Beat Me**

**You beat me**

**You can see**

**Near you**

**Heart beats faster**

**Start to coo**

**You're my master**

**Little bird**

**You say**

**No other word**

**Make my day**

**You beat me you can see**

**You beat me**

**You can't see**

**Near you**

**Heart beats faster**

**Hear you coo**

**I'm your master**

**All I say**

**Little bird**

**All day**

**No other word**

**You beat me**

**You can't see**


	2. Come here

Come Here

**Come Here**

**Come here**

**Little one**

**Come near**

**My son**

**Come to me**

**Little bird**

**Can you see**

**Not a word**

**I'm here**

**Little one**

**Very near**

**My son**

**Waiting for you**

**Little bird**

**You always knew**

**Not a word**

**Standing here**

**Oh so near**

**My son**

**You can see**

**Little bird**

**Come to me**

**Not a word**


	3. To you

To you

**To you**

**I want to go**

**To you**

**Did you know**

**Hope you knew**

**Left your side**

**My master**

**Could have died**

**Heart in plaster**

**Was gone**

**To you**

**Tried to con**

**Hope you knew**

**Good-bye**

**My master**

**Want to sigh**

**Heart in plaster**

**Your little bird**

**To you**

**Won't say a word**

**Hope you knew**

**Back to you**

**My master**

**Brand new**

**Heart in plaster**


	4. Mask

Mask

**Mask**

**Hiding under this cloth**

**Hiding from an empathic Goth**

**Lose my face**

**Leave no trace**

**Hide my eyes in black & white**

**Never bring them to light**

**Fight my foes**

**Break their toes**

**You hide under copper & black**

**Always I think I lack**

**You beat me that you see**

**Hide my weak side**

**He doesn't enjoy the ride**

**Always cries**

**While I sigh**

**Hiding under this cloth**

**Hiding from an empathic Goth**

**Lose my face**

**Leave no trace**

**Hide my eyes in black & white**

**Never bring them to light**


	5. Little bird

Little Bird

**Little Bird**

**Little bird**

**I prefer**

**I say**

**Any day**

**Come here**

**Stay near**

**In a cage**

**You rage**

**Don't speak**

**You make me weak**

**Call your master**

**Running faster**

**Near you**

**Just us two**

**You can't see**

**What you do to me**

**My knees shake**

**I start to shake**

**You won't break**

**Still we shake**

**You're the key**

**You save me**

**Us two**

**Feel new**

**Running faster**

**To hear "master"**

**I'm weak**

**When you speak**

**Turn a page**

**You're in a cage**

**Stay near**

**Stay here**

**All day**

**All I say**

**No word**

**But little bird**


	6. Master

Master

**Master**

**Near my master**

**I run faster**

**Just us two**

**Me and you**

**Went from here**

**To there**

**Can't be apart**

**You have my heart**

**When caged**

**I get enraged**

**What happens to me**

**Why do you see**

**You save me**

**You're the key**

**To my cage**

**We turn a page**

**You hold my heart**

**Can't be apart**

**Cannot bare**

**To be from here**

**When near you**

**When it's just us two**

**I run faster**

**To my master**


	7. Slade's bird

My Bird

**My Bird**

This is in Slade's p.o.v.

**Mine**

**My bird**

**Mine**

**My preferred**

**Mine**

**My boy**

**Mine**

**My toy**

**Mine**

**You are**

**Mine**

**I scar**

**Mine**

**My bird**

**Mine**

**Says no word**

**Mine**

**My boy**

**Mine**

**My toy**


	8. Mine

Mine

**Mine**

Robin's p.o.v.

**Mine**

**My master**

**Mine**

**I come faster**

**Mine**

**Your boy**

**Mine**

**Your toy**

**Mine**

**Friends don't know**

**Mine**

**Where I go**

**Mine**

**I see you**

**Mine**

**To feel new**

**Mine**

**My master**

**Mine**

**I run to you faster**


	9. Me and You

Me and You

**Me and You**

**Inspired by the Kenny Chesney of the same name**

Me and you Just us two

**Leave them**

**To come**

**To me**

**To be**

**Together here**

**Have no fear**

**They hold you back**

**With them you lack**

**Different sides of the law**

**Still I hear you caw**

**By each other's side**

**It's a whole new ride**

**Me and you**

**Join a precious few**

**Ordinary, no**

**You know**

**There is no love this true**

**Like me and you**


	10. Hero

Hero

**Hero**

**I'm the hero**

**Not a zero**

**You're my foe**

**This I know**

**Fight I must**

**For the just**

**You're evil**

**I'm good**

**I'm good**

**You're evil**

**Too different**

**Much too different**

**But together we are**

**Wished upon a star**

**I have your heart**

**You have mine**

**For my part**

**I gave no sign**

**Till death do us part**

**Holding each other's heart**

**When we die**

**We say good-bye**

**The sky will fall**

**And that is all**


	11. For You

For You

**For You**

**Fought my friend**

**Stole from my father**

**For who**

**Just for you**

**I'll never bend**

**Won't be a bother**

**For who**

**Just for you**

**Will break my vow**

**And start to kill**

**For who**

**Just for you**

**Here now**

**Staying still**

**For who**

**Just for you**

**Defeated them**

**Everyone**

**For who**

**Just for you**

**Broke the stem**

**With a gun**

**For who**

**All for you**


	12. Divided

Divided

**Divided**

**The Bat's son**

**Your little one**

**We must fight**

**Cause I'm in the light**

**My mind is at war**

**Making my sore**

**Go to you/Stay with the my friends**

**Can't have it all, an idea lends**

**Itself to me**

**Let me see**

**I'll come to you, stay by your side**

**Yet keep them safe, My time I'll bide**

**Then I'll win**

**However until then**

**I'm the Bat's son**

**And your little one**


	13. Never Lonely

Little Bird

**Never Lonely**

**One and only**

**Never lonely**

**Always together**

**Here forever**

**Will never leave**

**Never to grieve**

**By your side**

**Our rule far and wide**

**The world is ours**

**Never stopped by iron bars**

**Flying high**

**In a clear sky**

**You remain**

**To keep me sane**

**My friends left**

**At first bereft**

**But with you**

**I feel new**


End file.
